Northern Premier League 2017–18
The 2017–18 season is the 49th season of the Northern Premier League Premier Division, and the ninth season of the Northern Premier League Division One North and South. The League sponsors for 2016–17 are Evo-Stik. Premier Division The Premier Division consists of 24 clubs. Team changes The following 6 clubs left the Premier Division before the season -''' * Blyth Spartans – promoted to National League North * Corby Town – relegated to NPL Division One South * Frickley Athletic – relegated to NPL Division One North * Ilkeston – relegated to NPL Division One South, and were subsequently wound up in the high court * Skelmersdale United – relegated to NPL Division One North * Spennymoor Town – promoted to National League North 'The following 6 clubs joined the Premier Division before the season -' *Altrincham – relegated from National League North *Farsley Celtic – promoted from NPL Division One North *Lancaster City – promoted from NPL Division One North *Shaw Lane – promoted from NPL Division One South *Stalybridge Celtic – relegated from National League North *Witton Albion – promoted from NPL Division One South League table Results Play-offs '''Semi-finals Final Stadia and locations Division One North Division One North consists of 22 clubs. Team changes The following 3 clubs left Division One North before the season -''' *Burscough – relegated to North West Counties League Premier Division *Farsley Celtic – promoted to NPL Division One North *Lancaster City – promoted to NPL Division One North 'The following 3 clubs joined Division One North before the season -' *Atherton Collieries – promoted from North West Counties League Premier Division *Skelmersdale United – relegated from NPL Premier Division *South Shields – promoted from Northern League Division One League table Results Play-offs '''Semi-finals Final Stadia and locations Division One South Division One South consists of 22 clubs. Team changes The following 5 clubs left Division One South before the season -''' *Northwich Victoria – relegated to North West Counties League Premier Division *Rugby Town – relegated to Midland Football League Premier Division *Shaw Lane – promoted to NPL Premier Division *Witton Albion – promoted to NPL Premier Division *AFC Rushden & Diamonds – transferred to Southern League One Central 'The following 5 clubs joined Division One South before the season -' *Alvechurch – promoted from the Midland Football League Premier Division *Cleethorpes Town – promoted from the Northern Counties East League Premier Division *Corby Town – relegated from NPL Premier Division *Frickley Athletic – relegated from NPL Premier Division *Peterborough Sports – promoted from United Counties League Premier Division League table Results Play-offs '''Semi-finals Final Stadia and locations Challenge Cup | num_teams=68 | champions= | runnerup= | matches_played=64 | goals= | top_goal_scorer= | player= | prev_season=2016–17 | next_season=2018–19 }} The 2017–18 Northern Premier League Challenge Cup, known as the 17–18 Integro Doodson League Cup for sponsorship reasons, is the 48th season of the Northern Premier League Challenge Cup, the main cup competition in the Northern Premier League. It is sponsored by Doodson Sport for a Seventh consecutive season. 67 clubs from England and one from Wales will enter the competition, beginning with the Preliminary Round, and all ties will end after 90 minutes and conclude with penalties. The defending champions were ???, who defeated ?? in the 2017 Final. They were eliminated in the ???round. Calendar Preliminary Round First Round Second Round Third Round Quarter-Finals Semi-Finals Final See also *2017–18 Isthmian League *2016–17 Southern League External links *Official website Category:Northern Premier League seasons Category:2017–18 in English football leagues